In today's information technology (IT) environment, IT solutions play an important role as they help to deploy solutions faster, reduce cost, and provide direct solutions to customers based on their requirements. Managing and administering an IT solution often time involves multiple products, and also the configuration of each product and the integration between the products. In order to perform configuration and integration of multiple products for an IT solution, a user or administrator may be required to traverse across multiple disparate user interfaces from multiple servers to view a status or perform operations. This can slow down work and lead to mistakes.
Currently, there is no way for an administrator to obtain an integrated user interface within the context of a distributed IT environment. Using current methods, in order to view the user interface in an integrated manner, it would be necessary to deploy all the relevant products or at least the user interface applications of each product in a single server. A single server deployment of user interface components of each product is impractical due to performance considerations and dependency issues.